


C is for coincidence

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [3]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Nathaniel goes to Comic Con.





	C is for coincidence

Nathaniel isn't still fixated on Rebecca. He just isn't.

He's going to Comic Con and it's completely his own decision. Because he can partake in geek culture. Healthily.

Just because he heard Rebecca would be there dressed as Hermione has nothing to do with it.

Nor does it have any bearing on his own Ron Weasley costume.

As fate would have it, they run into each other by the Fantastic Beasts booth.

"Well well well," Rebecca accuses.

"I had this outfit planned for months."

Maybe they spend an hour swapping stories and complaining about Johnny Depp. It's still only coincidence.


End file.
